geog368ufandomcom-20200213-history
Kirsten S.
Nova Scotia Basic Facts Nova Scotia is one of Canada's three Maritime Provinces. It is located to the east of Quebec and New Brunswick, and is surrounded by water on three sides. The Bay of Fundy separates Nova Scotia from New Brunswick, and the Gulf of St. Lawrence lies to the North. It is the second smallest (in land size) of the Canadian provinces, with only Prince Edward Island occupying less space. The province includes the mainland, Cape Breton Island to the Northeast, and over 3800 other small islands. As of the 2006 Canadian Census , the population is 938,310. The capitol and largest city, Halifax, is home to 372,858 of those people. The name Nova Scotia means "New Scotland" in Latin, and was given its name to the large number of Scottish immigrants occupying the region. People of Scottish descent are still the largest ethnic group present today in Nova Scotia. English is the official language, along with Gaelic and French in certain regions. Climate The ocean has the greatest effect on the climate of Nova Scotia, as the province is almost completely surrounded by water. The temperatures are never too extreme because of its close proximity to the Atlantic Ocean. While the winters are cold, and the summers warm, the temperatures do not get as cold or hot as many other parts of Canada. Parts of Nova Scotia are frequently very foggy; Halifax averages 196 foggy days a year. As a result of being surrounded by water, Nova Scotia can experience tropical storms and hurricanes in the summer and fall. The storms are never too powerful by the time they reach Nova Scotia, but they have been known to cause damage. History The first European settlement of Nova Scotia took place in 1604, when the French settled at Port Royal on the Bay of Fundy. (Hudson, 31) This settlement became known as Acadia, and the residents known as Acadians. In 1710, the British captured control of the region, and as the conflict between Britain and France began to grow, the homes of many Acadians were destroyed by the British and their land was seized. (Hudson, 33) In fact, almost half of the Acadians were deported either to British colonies or France by 1800. The 1800's were dominated by continued conflict between the British and the French, and Halifax became a very important military city, especially to the British. (Hudson, 35) Immigrants were more attracted by coastal fishing than agricultural opportunities, however certain regions of Nova Scotia did have decent soils for small-scale farms. (Hudson, 35) Economy Fisheries are a very important component of the economy of Nova Scotia. Manufacturing and fishing are the most profitable industries in Nova Scotia, generating $5.4 billion. However, overfishing has led to a decline in the production of fisheries in recent years. The most common catches are lobster, scallops, and haddock. The region tends to be unfriendly to agriculture, however the Annapolis Valley offers flat, tidal marshes that are prime farming land.The valley is sheltered from the fog and high winds that are present in the Bay of Fundy region. Apples are the most important crop, in addition to hay, grain, vegetables, and other fruits.Apple production has lessened throughout the past fifty years, mostly due to decreased demand. Nova Scotia's isolated location makes it hard to export crops that can be obtained from more centralized locations for much cheaper. However, Nova Scotia does have one of the fastest-growing economies in Canada, thanks to the growth of the small-business sector. "The Balsam Fir Christmas Tree Capital of the World" However, Nova Scotia is the world's largest exporter of Christmas trees . In fact, the province takes pride in being "The Balsam Fir Christmas Tree Capital of the World." Over 2 million Christmas trees from Nova Scotia are purchased every year by people all over the world. Many of the Christmas tree farms are small family operations that have been passed down from generation to generation. Tourism Tourism is another important driver of the economy in Nova Scotia. Many people visit the province because of its vast opportunities for outdoor recreation. Nova Scotia is home to two national parks-Cape Breton Highlands National Park and Kejimkujik National Park and National Historic Site -both of which offer hiking, swimming, paddling and cycling. The tourism industry directly supports over 40,000 jobs, and contributes over $5.4 billion a year to Nova Scotia's economy. This is especially important due to the recent declines in both fishery and agricultural production. Cruise ship routes frequently take passengers through Nova Scotia, which in turn boosts the provinces' tourism revenues even further. In fact, 200,000 cruise ship passengers travel through Nova Scotia every year. Culture There are a few different major cultural groups present in Nova Scotia. Although the first settlers were French, many immigrants from England, Ireland, Scotland and Africa began to arrive in the 1700's. Many cultural influences are still present today, in particular the Celtic influence brought over by the immigrants from Scotland. In fact, Nova Scotia is very well-known for its Celtic music. Cape Breton Island, still home to many citizens of Scottish descent, is a major international center of Celtic music. Tourists flock to Nova Scotia every summer to take part in the Celtic tradition known as a cèilidh , which is a social gathering involving Gaelic folk music and dancing. Mi'kmaq First Nation Another cultural group in Nova Scotia is the Mi'kmaq, a First Nations (or Native American) people, who were present in the area that is now Nova Scotia far before European settlers. The Mi'kmaq live not only in Nova Scotia, but also throughout Northeastern New England, parts of Quebec, and the other Canadian Maritime Provinces. The current total population numbers around 40,000, with about a quarter still speaking the native language known as Micmac. The government works to support the Mi'kmaq culture, by sponsoring educational programs and cultural centers. References *Hudson, John C. Across This Land: A Regional Geography of the United States and Canada. Baltimore: Johns Hopkins UP, 2002. *http://www.twrsoft.com/trivia/hist04.htm *http://www.infoplease.com/ce6/world/A0860058.html *http://highway7.com/t_culture/culture_0112_xmas_novascotia-perfect.html *http://www.saskschools.ca/~gregory/canada/facts/ns.htm *http://canadaonline.about.com/cs/provinces/p/novascotiafacts.htm *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nova_Scotia